Can I Trust You?
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: Olivia White. Stella Yamada. Mo Banjaree. Jules Patterson. Four beautiful girls. All best friends. All in love. But when they catch their boyfriends cheating, will they trust them again? Or will it be the end?  Wen/Olivia Charlie/Mo Ray/Stella Scott/Jules
1. Chapter 1

**Couples:**

**Wen/Olivia**

**Charlie/Mo**

**Ray/Stella**

**Scott/Jules**

The band was sitting in in the band room in the basement in school. Wen with his arm around Olivia. Mo on Charlie's lap. Ray with his head on Stella's lap. Scott and Jules sitting in separate chairs holding hands. The last bell rang.

"Thank god! Time to go home!" Charlie said.

"Let's go to my place and watch a scary movie!" Stella exclaimed.

When they got to Stella's place, Wen sat on the floor next to Olivia's legs. Mo next to Charlie with her head on his cheast. Stella on Ray's lap and Scott and Jules in the same position.

"Stella, what movie are you playing?" Jules asked.

"Paranormal Actvity 3" Stella replied. Mo and Olivia looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Mo yelled.

"HA! Your girlfriends are wimps!" Ray teased.

"No we aren't!" Olivia said.

"Don't be scared. It's only a movie baby." Charlie said to his girlfriend.

2 WEEKS LATER

Olivia, Stella,Mo, and Jules walked into the band room. Well only Stella. But the second she walked in, she walked right out. She stood there in tears. The girls noticed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jules. Stella ran away. They looked in the room to see ALL their boyfriends kissing random girls. Mo was staring at the red headed girl on Charlie, _her boyfriends_ lap. Kissing him. She was speechless. She thought Charlie was the one. She loved him. She opened her mouth to yell at them, but she was shocked. Nothing came out. She started to cry and ran away. Olivia looked at the blonde kissing Wen. Olivia thought: "**That stupid, lying, sneaky bastard!" **She started crying and ran off with Jules. Four beautiful girls, _heartbroken._


	2. Marlie Breakup

Mo's Pov

I skipped class since I had it with Charlie. I just caught him cheating on me! I had been locked in the bathroom crying. My eyes were swollen. My voice was broken. I felt someone put their hands on my hips. I pushed him away.

"Get the hell away from me Charlie!" I yelled. He raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry baby. Why weren't you in Science?" He asked me. I started to tear up.

"To avoid being with you." I said with my shaken up voice.

"Okay. Mo, did I do something?" He asked me dumbly. _FUCKING IDIOT! _I couldn't take him anymore. I slapped him.

"**I SAW YOU WITH YOUR LITTLE RED HEADED SLUT DELGADO! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! I BET YOU WEREN'T EVEN THINKING OF ME WHEN YOU GUYS WERE WITH YOUR NEW TOYS HUH?"** I exploded in his face. I just broke down crying in front of him.

"Mo. I really have no idea what you're talking about!" He told me. He tried to hug me.

"Don't touch me Charlie!" I yelled. He tried to help me up since I was on the floor.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

It was enough to cheat. But now he's just lying to me! I got up. And looked him in the eye.

"Charlie, tell me the truth. Did you and that girl make out?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mo. I should've pushed her off." He told me looking like he was feeling horrible. I started to cry.

"W-We're o-over Charlie." I told him with a broken sound.

I just walked down the hall holding back a river of rears. He walked the other way knowing that there was no use in coming after me. I looked back at him leaving. Part of me was hoping that he was coming after me, explaining that the make-out thing was a big misunderstanding. But he didn't. It wasn't a big misunderstanding. He cheated. It's that simple. But, I still love him.

He texted me that night when I was doing my homework.

**To:Mo**

**From:Charlie**

**"Heyy. can we talk bout this? Mo. u know im srry.**


	3. Break Ups

_Olivia'sPov_

I walked down the hall wiping tears away. Wen Gifford or my _boyfriend_ was just cheating on me with some blonde! Well, I'm blonde too but, you get my point. Speaking of the two timer himself.

"Hey Liv! I got you something." He told me excitedly. He pulled out a necklace that said "I Love You"

I let a tear fall out of my eye. Because what was on that necklace was a total lie! I took it from him, and then threw it on the ground.

"_**I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE! WE'RE OVER!" **_I yelled. He looked shocked.

"Liv? What'd I do?" He asked.

"You cheated on me Wen! Don't even think about lying about it!" I yelled again.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry! I thinking of you the whole time!" He told me holding my hand. I pulled my hand back.

"Look. Don't even bother explaining yourself. It's gonna take a whole lot of proving to me that you're really sorry." I told him. I got up and walked away. I saw Mo at her locker.

"So what Charlie say?" I asked my broken friend.

Mo's Pov

"So what did Charlie say?" Olivia asked me.

"Nothing really. I just told him that we're over. That was it." I told her. I saw Charlie and his red-headed slut walk by. He looked at me. I looked back. I kept staring into his brown dreamy eyes.

"**MO BANJAREE!"** She yelled. I snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at Charlie! Ya know the guy who cheated on you with that red headed SLUT?" She half yelled at me. I turned around thinking of the horrible memory.

"I know. I still love him. I don't want to. But I can't help it!" I told her.

"It's okay. I still love Wen. I wonder if Stella and Jules broke up with Ray and Scott yet?" Olivia said.

**With Stella**

Stella's Pov

I was crying before, but I stopped. _He_ walked up to me. This guy better have a good explanation!

"Hey Stella Bella! Missed you." He told me all happy like. What? _Did his new stupid, slutty toy give him more? _I just looked down at my locker trying not to cry in front of people. He could see how sad I looked.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He asked. Yes Ray, someone did hurt me!

I was at a loss for words. But I spoke up.

"How many times have you been with her?" I asked with a broken voice. He gave me a What-are-you-talking-about look.

"What do mean Stells?" He asked.

"You cheated on me Ray! That's what the hell I mean!" I yelled. But the hall was so loud that nobody heard. He looked at me trying to find words to say.

"Stella, I'm sorry. I promise I'll never see her again!" He told me.

"Listen, I'm not a girl to have her heart messed with! So you can have fun with her! Because it's gonna take a whole lot of fucking proving to me that you still love me! So now, we're done Ray!" I yelled. After that, I walked away. There was nothing left to say to him.

**With Jules**

_Jules'sPov_

I was so pissed off at him! _How could he?_ I felt bad when he cheated on Mo with me. But to tell you what really happened that day was that he told me that he broke up with her! And now I go down to the band room with the girls to see him making out with some _bitch!_

"Hello cutie!" He told me all happy. Acting like nothing happened!

"Hey cheater! What was her name?" I told him. He looked confused.

"Uhhh…"

"Yeah. Uh! How could you cheat on me? What did she do Scott? What did she do to make you forget that you HAD a girlfriend?" I yelled.

"Jules! It was a mistake. They came down and started flirting with us then they kissed us!" He told me.

"And what? It turned out into a make out fest? Look. Until you can prove to me that you love me enough to fix this, we're through!" I yelled. I turned around and went home.

Scott Pickett. You've lied one to many times.


	4. Marlie Make Up!

**In Science Class**

"Okay. Science project partners are Wendell and Olivia, Stella and Ray, Charles and Mohini and Scott and Jules." Mr. Berg said.

**At Charlie's House**

Mo's Pov

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. His parent's car wasn't there. They're not home. Great! He opened the door. He was good-looking. But cheating is cheating.

"Hi Mo." He told me. I could tell he was feeling as awkward as I was.

"Hey Charlie. Look before we get started, I think we need to talk." I told him. We went in and sat on the couch.

"Are you and that girl dating?" I asked.

"Nope. That day in the band room, she and her friends came downstairs and started saying that you guys were in the cafeateria making out with random guys. I didn't belivie them. Then they started flirting with us. Then they made out with us. Not pulling away was the most stupid thing I've ever done." He told me.

I grabbed him and made out with him. I've been wanting to kiss him for like 4 weeks. I felt good to get that out of me.

"Wow. I've been wanting that for so long." I said after we pulled away.

"So, does this mean you'll take me back?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. My hopes of marrying this guy was back on!


	5. Last Chapter! :

Stella's Pov

I knocked on Ray's door. He answered.

"Hey Stella." He said. I kissed him. He gave me what was that for look.

"Mo told me what _really_ happened. I'll take you back babe." I said excitedly. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. We kissed.

"I love you Stella." He told me still holding me.

"I love you too Ray." I said.

"Stella, after high school and college, will you marry me?" He asked. I teared up.

"Of course!" I said.

**At Wen's House**

Olivia's Pov

I knocked on his door. The minute he answered I kissed him.

"Stella and Mo told me what happened with those girls. I'll take you back Wen" I told him smiling.

"Really? That's great!" Wen exclaimed. He picked me up and hugged me. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Wendall."

**At Scott's House**

Jules's Pov

Scott let me in.

"Hey. Liv told me what happened. I love you." I told Scott. He smiled big.

"Will you take me back then?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Finally! I get to have the most beautiful girl by my side again!" He said happily. I laughed. I really love him.

**Hey! So this was the last one! I'm making a sequel with kids! So read when I upload! Domo Arigato Sr. Roboto está fuera de este lugar cosita! Lo que yo voy! (DomoArigatoMrRoboto is out of this place thingy! Whatever I'm leaving!)**


End file.
